gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 is the sequel to Dynasty Warriors Gundam. It's roster is updated, more added attacks for characters and allows characters to pilot even the "grunt" Mobile Suit units. Gameplay Varrying on the mecha, a mobile suit is capable of a 6-hit combo like in Koei's Dynasty Warriors 4. Weapon deadlocks, or Duels, are different and it requires the player to input a random button sequence in a certain amount of time. The number of buttons and the amount of time provided changes based on the stage's difficulty level. Although the unique CP Attack system has been removed, the players can still build it to three levels and high classed Mobile Suits can moreover perform aerial CP attacks. When two allied ace pilots are near each another and have their RT attack gauge full, they can perform an innovative combination attack (known as Combination SP or CP attack) together. While pilots can still continue to use various mecha, higher leveled Mobile Suits however require a license to use them. Now, each mecha has a part for their arms, legs, and torso. The arms and legs affect a mobile suit's offensive power while the torso however changes its CP attack (the Musō Attack of Dynasty Warriors Gundam) rating. Torsos also largely affect a suit's mobility and defensive rating. These parts are collected by defeating multiple enemies and have integrated levels. Like the other Warriors games, the highest rank for each part is Part 4, which can be unlocked by successfully fulfilling special requirements and difficult missions in Mission Mode. The maximum amount of points that a part can add for any attribute is 100, 200 or 400 (it depends on the model and the part). Each mobile suit also has four skills that the pilot can learn while using them, encouraging the player to try more than one mecha with each character. The newly updated parts system removes the previous level up system for the mobile suits. The five mechanics have been removed and only Astonaige Medoz returns in this title during Mission Mode. He runs the Mobile Suits Lab, which customizes and builds stronger parts. As the player submits more parts to be overhauled, the Lab itself will level up. Also, with each progressive level, the Lab can manufacture more skills and allow more parts to be worked on. In this screen, players may choose to do one of the following: Attachment - Distributes skills onto a part. These skills affect only the mobile suit and can't be learned by the pilot. Update - Improves the attributes for the selected part. Though it is useful for making a part reach past its limits, it cannot add something that a part doesn't have. In example, if the part starts with zero defense, an update won't add more defense to it. Development - It can lead to the creation for more parts for different mobile suits by using an existing part from a random suit. The results are random, but it has a rare chance of, in fact, creating Part 4's. Another new add-on to the battles are the giant mobile suits, Mobile Armors. These enemies are different than normal foes as their armor is thicker and their offensive power is usually higher. In order to weaken their defenses, players may use a Smash Attack. This attack breaks their armor's resilience and reveals weak points for the player to attack. A well timed RT attack can also produce the same effect. If the player is having trouble, they may choose to destroy a portion of the Mobile Armor's limbs or torso. This is called Partial Destruction and usually limits the attacks their foe can use. Choosing to not rely on Partial Destruction rewards the player with more parts. Generally, the game has also been provided a new visual layout. When able, the characters' body is portrayed in a default costume and they generally avoid wearing space helmets. Character portraits showcase more expressions and can be seen when they talk during combat. Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, and Haman Karn's outfits change during Story Mode but other costumes can be unlocked in Mission Mode. These costumes include Milliardo's Zechs Merquise disguise and Loran's "Laura" attire. While playing under these different appearances, characters will say other quotes not heard with their normal costumes. Characters & mobile suits Playable Pilots :*Amuro Ray - From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Char Aznable (sometimes called Quattro Bageena) - From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :* Playable mobile suits